A Myth Uncovered
by PeetaPercyFANGirl
Summary: There is a new Goddess in town! She needs to find about her past, and fast, if she is to live. She is too dangerous and seeks refuge at Camp Half-Blood to choose her Heroes to aid her on her quest to decipher the truth from the new discovered tablet. R&R!
1. Lost Tablet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Camp Half-Blood, Rick Riordan, Annabeth, or other characters of the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus Series. However, I do own this plot and my own characters.**

**A/N: Ha-ha first off, thanks for clicking on this story! You deserve a cookie! Lol….This is my VERY FIRST Fan-Fiction (woot woot!), like **_**ever**_**, so bare with me people, and please don't hate me because it is my goal in life and dream to pursue the career of a **_**published **_**author. Please R&R I will give you a virtual cookie :D**

**I have wanted to post this for some while now, but I have been debating whether or not if I should get it **_**published**_** published, but then I realized I would need Camp Half-Blood and some characters, **_**so**_** VUUUAALLAA! I made a Fan-Fiction account =) Again, thanks, and sorry that this is a long A/N, I'm just excited because this is my first ever fan fiction =) anyways….Your story awaits you…..**

Chapter 1: Lost Tablet

"hmrffb scheano glrx cha fzwid, kjdq!"

_Again! _I thought to myself.

I always get this one weird dream, and I have been having it _a lot_ recently. Everything is pitch black. I can wave my hands in front of me, but that won't help. I'm afraid, and I know something is about to happen. Everything was a mystery.

_But what? _I wonder for _only _the millionth time. _Just a dream,_ I am constantly having to remind myself.

The worst part is that this dream has been very constant, I would much rather be having a better dream( Like marrying Peeta or Fang for example...long story -_-). All of the words are spoken like gibberish if they even are words, and I can't even tell if the voice was male or female, young or old. _That _is what annoys me. You can tell it is weary or desperate somehow, and this also frightens me.

I mean, my life is already hard enough having ADHD and anger management issues, but now I'm also going completely insane and getting sleep deprived. This boarding school is supposed to help kids with disabilities, like me, not make it worse!

I'm almost completely awake, and I just think when I receive this odd dream, it's like instructions, _yay! I'm going more insane, _I thought bitterly. I have learned to put the strange ramblings in the background, and focus on more important things like Fang and Peeta...and school...

Just as my thoughts became more and more random, the ramblings immediately stopped, and I was thrown off.

_Well this is new, _I bemused. Just before I willed myself to drift into another dream, there was a blinding flash of white light, and I suddenly struggled for consciousness in a cold sweat, my eyes full of terror.

"Hey," I mumbled to my roommate Gizelle. She's fourteen, like me, and has some muscle disorder in her legs.

"Good Morning," She quickly replied all too quickly with a bright and cheery tone. Ya right, something is up. " 'S not good for a fourteen year old to go getting sleep deprived right before final exams."

"No freaking duh! Like I didnt know that, geesh, I mean like, I can't control my own dreams." I said snidely with sarcasm dropping off my tongue.

She looked me over and was probably gonna make fun of my bed head again(Yes, a golden rats nest that all the wealthy families live in), or tell me that I have to try to control my dreams, or to go brush my teeth 'cus they reek. She said nothing however, so I put on my leopard fuzzy slippers.

"Remote?" She immediately threw it _aiming _for my head, but I caught it in the nick of time which is very unusual for me in the mornings, especially when I'm completely sleep deprived. I looked at all the buttons and pressed the one that said 'PREVIOUS', and then I threw the remote back to her.

"I got some new cereal. It's in the pantry if you want some. Help yourself." Gizelle said that a little _too_ nervously. I felt bad for her.

_Why? _I'm not gonna go attacking her for a little argument, or for nearly hitting me in the face. I mean, she's my best friend. Get real. Sure, I get in a few fights here and there because of my anger issues, but that is for good reasons and to people I _highly_ dislike. Like all those snobs.

"So..." I tried to get a conversation going while I made my bowl of cereal, Froot Loops to be exact. They are so colorful and delicious. "What's with the news? You usually watch Sponge Bob in the mornings...I rubbed off on you haven't I? OMG! I'm so proud of you!" I quickly said between bites.

"Mmm hmmm." She nodded, not taking her eyes off of the screen, she seemed to be getting paler by the second. "There was a dig near Mount Olympus, and they found some tablet thingy. 'A Lost Legend', they call it. Must be a hoax.

This instantly perked me up and I tried to pay more attention. I always had an interest in Greek Mythology, ever since fifth grade. To me it didn't look like a hoax to her though, she actually looked kinda freaked.

"Hey, um Gizelle, I think you need a glass of water or something. You look kinda clammy," I said concerned, now done with my cereal.

She then silently got up and went over to our small kitchen, and I turned up the TV volume listening to some freakishly forever smiling handsome reporter.

_"That's right viewers at home!"_ Oh please, I thought snidely. Give me a break. _"I am now at the excavation sight myself, where with me is the archeologist HIMSELF who found this priceless treasure. Tell me, can you decipher any of the inscriptions?"_

_"Not yet, unfortunately. It's not like anything I, or any or my comrades have ever seen before. These are some kind of hieroglyphics that we have not yet translated to any meaning, yet we can tell based on the type of material and calligraphy that this style does in fact belong to Greek history."_

_"Aw, well that's unfortunate that, Tom." _the reporter said STILL smiling, even when he was 'disappointed'.

_"It is Dan! But now one of my _colleague_ thinks they have deciphered a little bit of the script." _

_"Well lets hear it!"_

_" Child...Danger...Unwanted...Tartarus...Power...Dying..."_

_"Wow! Remember folks, you heard it here! And that's all the time we have for now, so stay tuned with us after our commercial break." _He winked goodbye, i mean WINKED! Pathetic. Immediately afterward it went to some boring diaper commercial that nobody wanted to watch.

"Can you believe this guy?" I asked Gizelle as she came back in.

"Not really, Kinsey let's just change the channel."

"Naw it's okay, it is just getting interesting it is just that this guy-" I paused to listen to a video game commercial, got bored and went back to our conversation.

"No really! I'm tired of all this please, change it! You love Sponge Bob too, it is _hilarious_. PLEEEEASE!" she begged.

Now I chose the time to look at her, a total mistake by the way. She looked absolutely _awful._

"Uh you put this on in the first place, so it stays on. Besides I don't think you should watch. You're all sick and yucky," I made a face. Yup, I'm that kind of friend-caring, "Just hang in there until the segment is over, then you can put on whatever you like." I promised her.

"Kay..." She said reluctantly, she was _so_ unsure about her decision! Or technically mine, but she agreed to it so whatever.

The commercial flipped again to some advertisement for a medicine that helps with headaches, and I just then realized that I have had one since I woke up. _Crap! She must be contagious! _

_"And we're back!" _The announcer shouted. Gizelle gulped, but I ignored her and focused my attention on the screen, _"Now we will show you a complete zoom in on the tablet, and if I do say so myself, it is MAGNIFICENT!"_

It zoomed in, and one symbol really got to me. I couldn't help it, but I laughed and I pointed it out to Gizelle who looked panicky at the moment filling her mind with every symbol there.

"Good luck with that one!" I said tauntingly to the TV, " Ha! For Heaven's sake, IT IS A FREAKING SCRIBBLE! LOL! " I started laughing my head off, but then Gizelle finally saw what I was referring to.

Gizelle looked at the symbol and made a shrill noise, which I guess was a scream, and then she passed out.

_Oh, Crap! _was all I could think of, HUGE understatement.

I lifted up her feet, and splashed a little water on her face, but her eyes didn't even flutter.

I was having a total freak attack, and I mentally left myself a reminder to never get a job in this area. For an ADHD person it could end in disaster. Then I quickly thought of my phone.

"I'm calling the nurse Gizelle!" I shouted in her ear. No response. Out cold. I am _really _trying to keep what was left of my calm.

Right before I was about to dial in the number, and i looked at the TV again and saw _the _symbol all up close. Then i was fighting a huge wave of nauseousness, and my headache got real massive and I felt like I was going to split in half or something, everything wanted to be free._ Stay awake, _I reminded myself feeling absolutely horrible. Gizelle _had _to be contagious, and now I was gonna pass out.

_I have to call, _I reminded myself.

"Who? Oh ya the nurse," I said through my teeth, my head was seriously threatening to explode and my nauseousness was getting worse. And now I was talking to _moi._

I looked yet _again_ at the TV at the TV, and I just about had it.

_WHAT THE CRAP IS GOING ON? DO WE HAVE A DISEASE? _I shouted in my head.

_No. Something better._

"Whaa?"

Just when you thought it couldn't get any worse, our building exploded. Yup, you heard me correctly, _exploded,_ as in **boom!**

**Haha after typing all of this, I **_**almost **_**forgot my A/N! Thanks for reading this, I'm so excited, sorry it was short. Please tell me what you think, like if you want me to continue or not. Please no hating ;). I am looking for at least 2 reviews (ya I don't expect a lot because I'm new). Please I will give you all a virtual cookie! I love all my readers =) Tell me what you think! =) And maybe you can also post some ideas 'cus I'm just going along with it. Right now my mind is really on my future Maximum Ride story(Currently the book I'm too over obsessed with right now because ANGEL COMES OUT ON VALENTINES DAY! XD) Anyways, R&R!**

***heart* Kinsey =)**

**O and p.s I just had to add…AAAGGGHH! This is confusing cus im still getting used to FF….(PLEASE R&R!) =)**


	2. When Horses Fly

**A/N Hello there everybody =) Sorry for those of you who had to wait, but I kept true to my word…I WANT 2 REVIEWS FOR EVERY CHAPTER. I only got one review *sigh*, however, I did get favorited as a story, and as myself, so thank you for that =) so you are lucky that I wanted to continue this story otherwise I would have given up. This chapter is dedicated to my first ever FF fan and the only one who reviewed….xXxrouxXx this chapter is for you.**

Chapter 2: Summer Camp….Yikes

Everything was shaking, and the building was toppling over. Thankfully I was able to drag myself _and_ Gizelle underneath our coffee table despite the bitter pain coursing through my body.

I kept screaming as I saw my home that I had lived in for two years became nothing but rubble. What was left of the walls and furniture was on fire. I felt tears run down my filthy face, and saw that Gizelle was covered in plaster too despite me trying to cover her.

I heard sirens in the distance, but time seemed to slow. Like literally, the ash went in slow mow, and the sirens went _weeeeeeeeeee oooooooooooo_ very slow and very annoying. Then when everything was still I stood up.

I walked around and touched one thing of ash and then it fell down. I glanced at the TV again. It was smashed.

Realizing that everything had stopped, I quickly freaked out that Gizelle might not be breathing, so I grabbed her from under the table and took her into the front of our building.

If the whole symbol thing and the explosion weren't creepy enough, now everything was frozen. _What the heck is going on? _I screamed inside my head. I glanced at the horizon and actually saw something _moving_. Then it stopped like everyone else when it got closer.

_Please, _I begged to nobody in particular, _let this get fixed! _Just as I thought this, the ground began shaking again and more rubble and dust covered me and the siren noises came closer.

I sat down waiting for the ambulance to come as my head ache slowly got better. I saw that Gizelle was stirring a little bit more, and this was a _huge_ relief. Even though my head ache was gone, I still wanted to pass out very much, but something in me realized that if I did, I wouldn't wake up. Ever.

Finally the ambulance came into view, but then behind it I saw something moving. In the sky where two white figures, and one black; I squinted my eyes to see further and it looked like some kind of animal, only HUGE. As it got closer I realized that they were yup you guessed it, _flying horses._

"I-I-I am going insane today!" I screamed, "I must have hit my head or something today, or maybe I got food poisoning and I am imagining this whole thing." I remembered hearing that if you pinched yourself, you would wake up. "YOWCH!"

Note to self: Do not pinch yourself awake, because most likely, you _are _awake.

I began pondering more things when _THUMP!_ The horses landed next to me and my mouth was in a big O and I probably looked like an idiot.

"Get on," said a tall blond with weird grey eyes, "Now!" she hastily added looking at me. "We are under attack, can you not see? If you want to live GET ON!"

My mind put this into perspective, so I hastily climbed onto her Pegasus. A dark haired boy with green eyes put Gizelle on his black Pegasus. Then there was this blond beach boy dude who looked all serious on another white Pegasus, and if I wasn't seeing correctly, he had eyes _everywhere." _

"Argus," said the girl, "you know we need to get them out, n_ow. _What creature would attack like this?" she demanded.

He shrugged, like this helped the conversation.

"Must be one of the big three," said the cute boy. Then the blond nodded and looked at him with admiration. They must have been going out.

"Ya, Percy, I think you may have a new sibling." She smiled at him then continued, "Let me see your eyes, girl."

"I have a name you know, Miss. Know-It-All," I said pretty pissed off. The least she could do was be nice to me and tell me her name or ask me for mine; not that I would tell her, it was just the polite thing to do.

Percy laughed, "Well considering she is a daughter of Athena she _is _Miss. Know-It-All. Anyways, _her_ name is Annabeth Chase. She's my girlfriend. As you probably already know, I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Argus here, he is Camp Half-Blood's security," Argus grunted in agreement, "Now can you please tell me your name, and perhaps some strange things that has ever happened to you? We need to find out who your parent is. Mom or dad?"

I liked Percy a lot better than any of them so far. Too bad he was taken. I hesitated a while, and then told him my name, but I was still confused about the whole parent thing. Why did they need to know about my parents?

"Kinsey. Kinsey Admeta. And I don't know what you are going at with my parents. Why do _you _need to know who they are? Aren't you here for me?" I asked confused.

"Yes," Annabeth said slowly, "Kinsey, let me see your eyes."

Well this was an odd request, "Um…okay."

She gasped when she saw them. They were different colors, but I was used to my friends doing this day by day. My right eye was blue with three dots of brown, maybe on third was brown' my left eye was brown with a rim of green on the outside. Ya, cool I know? It is like a one in a million thing.

"Aphrodite?" she said hesitantly. "That is great and all, but I sensed more power to you. Not beauty."

"Aww my feelings are hurt." I teased. "So why do you say I am a goddess because of the colors of my eyes? Who are the big three? And I have two other siblings, and _he _is not one of them," I said pointing at Percy who was struggling to keep Gizelle upright. "Where are you taking me anyways?"

"First off, you are _not_ a goddess. We think you may be a daughter of one however, and they all have different ways of telling them apart. For example, hair color, eye color, personality, and also talents and your muscular build or figure."

"WHOA! My mom is a goddess! I can't wait to tell my dad, this is sooo weird. So I have powers, do my siblings too? Why didn't she tell me?"

"What do you mean? You have a step-mom?" Percy asked confused. This was not good.

"No. Both of my parents are my blood parents, and so are my siblings. Why…?" I asked starting to freak out again. My happy moment was over.

"Kinsey," I knew this tone, and it couldn't happen to me like this! "I think you may have been adopted."

"No! That is _impossible_; I am fourteen my parents would have told me. I look like everyone in my family, and I mean _everyone_ including cousins. Why do you keep insisting that I am adopted or have one parent, is this unusual for you, 'cause boy do I need to explain unusual to you guys. Now tell me where I am going!" I demanded. Again, they were really starting to freak me out.

"Kinsey, us Demi-gods usually only have one parent. One mortal human and the other…"

"Is a god." I finished for him, the message dawning on me for the first time. "But what does this mean if I have two? Could they both be gods, or am I adopted? Who knows, one of them _could_ be a step-mom/dad." I said disappointedly. I never had to question my heritage before.

"Exactly," says Annabeth a little excitedly. "I can't wait to tell Chiron all of this; he would be quite interested to figure out your heritage. Oh! I think we are leading somewhere this is _fantastic!_ Hmmm…I do believe that you are one of the Big Three though. Obviously your essence drove those monsters insane. I wonder how you outlasted them sooo long! Percy _almost_ died when he was twelve. You're fourteen! Must be Zeus…"

"Chiron?" Ya, when I am told my dad is possibly Zeus, I ask about Chiron. "Like, the horse dude?"

Argus nodded, and I shivered forgetting he was there.

Percy kept looking at me though, and I became curious. He was Annabeth's girlfriend, right?

He must have finally caught on too, because I said, "Anything the matter?"

"No, well yes," I raised my eyebrows and he hastily added, "Not you. It is just that last summer there was this huge war against the Titans, and well, I won."

"Go on," I said tiredly, not knowing where this would go.

"Well as a reward for my service, the gods gave me the gift of immortality" I gasped.

"But he turned it down, and I got to help rebuild Olympus" says Annabeth cheerfully smiling at Percy.

"At first Zeus was angry, but I asked for another gift. I asked that they would claim _all _of their children' the reason the war started was because the children felt unwanted and they wanted revenge for being used. They also had to do it no later than twelve, or as soon as you arrived at Camp Half-Blood-"

"Where?" I said, confused.

"The place we are taking you….for Demi-gods. We already went over this. Catch on." Annabeth said impatiently.

"Anyways, you were supposed to be claimed a long time ago. Not only that, but you are a powerful Demi-god. In fact, we might be siblings since you have a bit of green in your eyes."

"Doubt it," I muttered under my breath, but to be honest, I started getting excited.

"No matter what though, we will all be cousins…sort of." Annabeth said. She dated her cousin? That is kinda gross.

Just then, the Pegasi broke through the clouds and a huge hill with a big field was there. "Um, why are we stopping here? I thought you were taking me to that camp."

"We are here."

"Where? There is nothing here but hills!" I said exasperated.

They exchanged looks. "The mist." says Annabeth.

"The what?"

"Mist. Keeps mortals from seeing what is really there, like a place or monsters for example, and sometimes they fool Demi-gods too. Try and concentrate. It is there. Trust me."

I had nothing to lose so I squinted my eyes, and thought hard until I got a head-ache.

"Take her in," grunted Argus, "That should clear her up.

Percy took my arm and I worriedly walked with him over to a tree, while Argus held Gizelle, and Annabeth was making the Pegasi follow her. I was about to walk past the tree, when I did a double take.

"Is, is, is that a _dragon!" _I said in disbelief.

"Yup," Percy laughed, "He guards the Golden Fleece." I then looked, and saw what he was referring to.

Then, I looked even farther, and saw a huge hill full of strawberries, and numerous strange cabins in some weird semi-circle. There was a lake full of some mermaids of some sort, a track for I don't know what, stables, a rock wall that squirts out lava and had rockslides, an area where kids were playing with swords, and kids being chased by half goat people, and the goat people also tried to chase after these strange girls too that turned into trees. Everything seemed so unreal, like a dream, and trust me, by the looks of it there was also a huge forest and much more activities.

Percy was still pulling my arm, and we were getting looks from other people who were dressed funny. Whatever, it was their problem. He then dragged me up to the largest building that was there; a giant house.

"This is where the magic happens," says Percy, jokingly, then more seriously adds, "We are gonna find out about you whether you want to or not. I hope you're ready to meet Chiron." Then he opened up the giant doors that led to the house.

**A/N Haha this is the end of chapter 2! I hope you liked it! =) Please please please please PLEASE, R&R! This time, no joke, I will keep my word, and will not post until I get at least 2 reviews…also if you have any suggestive names for characters or anything else, please let me know, because I am willing to listen! =) Thank you for favoriting/Adding myself/my story! I really, truly do appreciate it! =)**

**Please REVIEW, Kinsey. =) (Yes I named the main character after **_**moi.)**_


	3. Who's Your Mommy? Who's Your Daddy?

**A/N: Sorry for those of you who waited, but I didn't get enough reviews, and I have been having internet problems…For those of you Hunger Games/Maximum Ride fans, I made another story for that(Just letting you know…called Saving the World. Again. Panem Style) anyways, thanks for the reviews/favoriting myself/the story. I want at least 2 reviews for me to continue the story. R&R! =D (Also so you don't get confused, this is like a mix of after The Lost Hero and the Last Olympian. Percy is here, but so are Jason, Piper, Drew, Leo, and whoever else is in the book but not at the top of my head) **

Chapter 3: Who's Your Mommy? Who's Your Daddy?

As soon as Percy opened the doors I began to panic. I mean, what was old horse dudes supposed to be like, and did I _want _to know who my 'real' parent is and who my 'fake' parent is?

I began to fumble with my hands when I realized the plaster was drying all over me because we flew over clouds. I looked _pathetic_, but I immediately jerked my head up as a man spoke.

"Percy, what are you-?" Chiron looked at me. He looked pretty good for a guy his age. He looked middle aged and not like he was in the millions, and wore a tweed coat, and he was sitting in a wheel chair.

"Chiron, sir," I said not knowing how to talk to this guy, "Um, where is your hooves?"

He glared at me then said, "You shouldn't be alive."

"E-excuse me?" I asked truly frightened and confused.

I heard a laugh behind me, and some boy walked to my other side. He had electric blue eyes, and blond hair. _Zeus, _I thought. There was no way we could be siblings, and I hoped we weren't.

"Don't worry," said the boy, "He said that to me too, but it ended up all being a misunderstanding."

"O gee, I feel so much better on the inside now, but now I'm hurt he would think that." I said sarcastically. When would I get the whole story?

"It's not a misunderstanding." Chiron spat. Some camp counselor.

"Um, well this would all make sense if somebody could tell me what was going on, like _all _of it. I'm getting pretty impatient here, and _obviously_, I'm not wanted here," I gave a vicious glare to Chiron, "So I guess I will just leave." I said with bitterness in my voice. I tried to look casual by waving my arms by my sides, and walking slow, but on the inside I wanted to run as far as I could away from this place. I must be _seriously _mental, and all I wanted was to go home back to the Golden State, and forget that all this ever happened.

"Wait!" The Zeus boy called.

I turned around and gave him an impatient look.

"Chiron, would the video work?"

He shook his head no.

Then Percy spoke up, "Well we can't let her go. She will die and you know that. We need to call a camp council, and you can explain _everything. _And I don't just mean bits and pieces. Obviously this is a big deal, and she still wasn't claimed! By the new law I set, she should have been claimed!"

"Fine," Chiron said with no emotion in his voice, "Get all of the cabin leaders at the Ping-Pong table. We need to discuss this. In the meantime, though, you should escort her to cabin eleven."

Percy put his hand on my back and walked me out without saying a word, followed by the Zeus boy.

"Hey, I'm Jason," he winked.

"Hey, I don't care."

"Watch it," Percy warned, "You know how Piper gets. Sorry about all that anyways, he usually is the sweetest centaur you meet. I would know." I gave him a look and he made a shooing noise with his hand, "More on that later. Anyways, since we don't know who your parent is, we need to take you to cabin eleven. Hermes' cabin." He looked at my necklace, "I would hide _all_ of your valuables if you know what was good for you." He added as I quickly tucked my necklace underneath my shirt, which was filthy.

He walked up to an ordinary summer camp cabin, which felt like a relief considering what all the other cabins were like. "This," Percy gestured, "Is cabin eleven. Your home, for now. I'm sure the Stoll brothers will take care of you for now." He and Jason walked off, and I entered in alone.

I wanted to walk back out. There was something gooey on the walls, and feathers everywhere, and two boys were strangling each other on a bed yelling unimportant things. They stopped dead when I made a clearing noise in my throat.

Immediately they straightened up. "What happened to you?" One of them asked. "Well, welcome little half-sister, I guess you can sleep in that corner over there, that _didn't_ get hit by my prank and, OW!" the other one elbowed him. He left mumbling that he was going to steal me some supplies.

"I'm Travis," said the boy who elbowed him. He was wearing an orange shirt that said 'Camp Half Blood', and burnt jeans most likely from that rock wall. His hair was ruffled, and he was covered in some goop and feathers.

I stared at his hand as he dropped it. "Anyways, my brother is Connor. We are the Stoll brothers, and we are in charge of this cabin. So, what _did_ happen to you? I mean, you are _actually _in this cabin right? We used to get people in here who weren't claimed, but now that Percy," I cut him off.

"No, I'm not. Well, at least not _yet,_" I said nervously looking around. "Can you tell me where the shower is? I need to get all this plaster off me, and I will need some like clothes and bathroom supplies, and," Connor came in carrying exactly what I needed. "How did you get all this stuff?" I said suspicious.

"Robbed the camp store," He looked at my face then hastily added, "Don't worry; we do this all the time for the newcomers, because they _obviously _need it."

I decided to ignore that last remark, so I asked where that bathroom was. Apparently I have to go outside to where there was _another_ building that had the toilets and showers.

I ignored the glances I got, and hastily rushed inside and had time to think. Once I was clean, I put on the bright orange shirt, which was _so_ not my color, and then some tight skinny jeans that where dark, and purposely had a hole in it in the knee, like that one weird style was. I combed through my hair, and wished I could have some make-up. _Oh well, _I thought, _it is a summer camp; you don't have to look nice._ I brushed my teeth, and wiped another scratch on my chin that I got from the explosion.

I was walking back to cabin eleven, when something caught my eye. A cute little pink cabin that smelled absolutely pleasant. Then I saw the people. They were all in the cutest clothes, and yup you guessed it, doing _make-up. _

I ran over. "Um….can I borrow that, please? See, I just got here, and there was an explosion, and I was only in my pajamas; anyways, I didn't pack any, so…" I felt ridiculous. The girl was Asian and just dragged me inside.

"You," she said, "Obviously have some Aphrodite touch, have you been claimed?"

"Ah, no. Not yet." Where was she going with this?

"Oh, well I can see that you have the potential. Here, mind if _I _do your make-up? I don't want you to like ruin mine or anything, so…" she paused to examine her nails, "I just figured, hey, I could give you the Aphrodite special!" she flashed a brilliant smile at me, "I am Drew, by the way. You know, in case you were wondering." Boy did she talk fast.

"Um, okay. I'm Kinsey."

"Perfect! Now, let's get started," Immediately she began powdering my face, and all I could do was pray that she wouldn't make me look like a clown.

It had been probably only five minutes, but she handed me a mirror, and what could I say? She did _fantastic. _She brought out the good things, and made my lips fuller, and everything was just _perfect._ "Thanks, Drew, I appreciate it." I smiled at her, knowing it wouldn't be as fine as hers.

"Stay away from the water, I ran out of waterproof, and your mascara will go everywhere, and _that_ will be a total disaster."

"Okay, I will make sure to stay away. Oh, and one more thing, Drew. Chiron is planning a meeting thing, and needs all of the cabin leaders there. Are you…?"

"No." she said bitterly and pure anger flashed in her eyes, but immediately went pleasant again. "Well, I certainly hope I see you again, maybe in this cabin, as my half-sister." She said with little amusement.

"Ya, me too." I walked out hastily, and bumped into a girl making her drop a knife. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry!" I quickly tried to cover up by picking it up off the floor. It was polished very well, and it looked like a mirror. Considering this was an Aphrodite child, it most likely was. Deadly _and_ beautiful I bemused to myself.

"Piper," it was Jason's voice and she turned around blushing. "Come on, we have to go, Chiron's orders."

"Okay, Drew, you are second in command. Don't do anything harsh, not again, or you are on trash duty." Drew glared at her and I made a mental note to stay away from her.

Piper ran out of the room as quickly as she entered not even saying a word to _moi._ I too turned to the exit, only more carefully. I didn't know where to go, so I decided to go to the lake. It looked like there were canoes there, and I used to go to Catalina Island on vacation and kayak, and this didn't seem any different.

I kicked a stone, and then was at the water front. I looked at my reflection again, but then did a double take as I saw not my face, but somebody else's. _Mermaid? _It couldn't be.

"Dryad." Annabeth was at my side without making any noise. She picked up the stone I was kicking and threw it out onto the lake were it skipped too many times to count. "Hey, we should get going. You still have to tell us about you so we can figure out your true potentials, then you can use that, and your parent will claim you."

"Annabeth," I said unsure. She turned to me, "What happened to Gizelle? I mean, is she, is she, you know, dead?"

She looked startled, "Of course not, just a small concussion. She will be out of the infirmary within at least two days.

"Okay, just wondering." I walked along the path. I didn't want to go back in there. Not with _him. _If he was so sweet, I wondered what his bad side was.

We walked back up to the big house, and I nervously stepped inside. Annabeth led me through the hall into what looked like a large game room. There was a stuffed leopard head on the wall and it seemed-well, alive. There was a Pac-man game in the corner, and leopard prints were everywhere, and pictures of grape vines and various types of wine. In the middle of the room was a big ping-pong table full of a bunch of people staring right at me.

I looked through the crowd and counted nineteen people including myself. _Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Connor, Travis, Piper, _I counted off in my head. There was one girl who was growing some plants, a girl who looked like she wanted to beat me up, a mischievous Hispanic boy that made fire come out of his palms, a boy who was drooling on a pillow, a big muscular boy with a- a rainbow tattoo? A boy who had a tan and looked athletic, a goth girl next to Jason protectively, a boy with olive color skin playing with some kind of figurine, a girl who was making her pencil float in the air, and also a boy with big blotchy cheeks next to a man who looked drunk and was wearing really odd clothes that belonged somewhere else, and he looked like he wanted to be somewhere else too. Then there was also Chiron.

"Um, hello," I said warily, "I'm kind of new here."

"We already knew that." Says Jason who was also next to Piper, who was next to the boy with fire coming out of his palms.

"Can I go now?" demanded the girl that you would most likely want to avoid.

"Not yet Clarisse. We were here for a reason, and it was that the gods have already broken their promise. It was only a little over a year…"

The drunk man interrupted, "Actually, Dionysus cabin grows, because _obviously_ I couldn't break my promise. That, and the fact that I will do anything to get away from here, I can't get Zeus mad at me again."

Percy gave him a look that showed he didn't approve. He turned to Chiron, "So, where do we start?"

"I suppose we could introduce ourselves. Kinsey, I can tell you have already met Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Piper, Connor, Travis, and now Clarisse. That is Dionysus our head camp director." He pointed.

It turns out that the boy that could create fire was Leo, the boy who played with the figurine was Nico, Clovis was the boy who was constantly asleep, the girl who could perform magic was Lou, Dionysus' son was called Pollux, and apparently he had a twin who died in the Titan war, the girl growing plants was named Miranda, the tan athletic boy was Will, and the intimidating boy with the rainbow tattoo was Butch. Then there was also the goth girl, Thalia, who was Jason's older sister that was a Hunter of Artemis, and was just here for a visit.

"So," said Clarisse, "Do we just send Olympus a message or something? Declare war? I wouldn't mind that. Ares cabin can easily take 'em."

"It is not that simple," Annabeth said frustrated, "and we won't declare war on them! We get almost everything from them, and it would be a suicide mission."

"My mom says I can't play Call of Duty…." said Clovis suddenly awake. Lou looked at him snickering, and he put his head on his pillow and began to drool some more.

"Well what do we do then?" asked Will thoughtfully.

"Maybe," Chiron said before Annabeth could make a comment, "We could try and test her abilities, and then she would get claimed. Just like when Percy-you remember don't you? You use your powers in distress and you were dying when we played Capture the Flag," I raised my eyebrows, "then you stepped into the water and began to heal. Right after that you couldn't be ignored and no matter how much of a bad position your dad was in, he claimed you." Percy nodded.

"Obviously," began Thalia, "She isn't a daughter of Artemis or Hera. Maybe one of the Big Three broke the rule again? Didn't you say Annabeth, that the attack on her was big?"

"Um, can please stop talking about me like I'm not here?" I demanded. "You _could_ just ask me and it would be better than guessing."

"So you know who your parent is already?" Dionysus said confused. "You knowing would put you in more danger, and you say you only had one attack, correct?"

"Yes, but..."

He interrupted, "No buts, you don't know who your parent is. Thankfully not one of mine, if I might add," I glared at him. On the inside however, I was glad too.

Then Leo said, "Well maybe that was your first attack, but was there anything strange going on with you? Hera disguised herself as my nanny and tried to kill me o numerous occasions, then there was this one time when Gaea went and…" he stopped and his eyes were full of sorrow. Piper patted him on the back.

"Other than having ADHD and anger management problems, I have been fine."

"Anger management?" Inquired Butch "Usually we have ADHD, well I suppose Ares campers _do _have some problems with _that. _HEY!" Clarisse punched his arm and a bruise began to form.

"No magic? Telekinesis of any kind?" asked Lou, and I shook my head no.

"How are your gardening skills?"

"Well I do have a garden, and it is pretty beautiful." She smiled at me, and looked above my head, but nothing was there.

"Can you see the dead?" Nico said.

"Excuse me?"

"I take it as a no. I bet you can't control some monsters either. Maybe you teleport in shadows?"

"I am a good multi tasker if that counts."

Everyone was looking disappointed.

Will then said, "You look like you are in shape," _Oh boy, what a compliment, _I thought sarcastically. "How are you at archery?"

At that my face lit up, "Awesome! It is so _amazing,_ who is your muse? I started it because of this book I read, and I absolutely _adore _books and Katniss Everdeen, this one character, she was an archer and was really cool, and I wanted to be just like her." Everyone was staring at me and I thought, _Oh great, now I am acting like Nudge._

Then I said, "I am also a great runner on the Cross Country ream, and I play Water Polo too. I also Kayak a lot. Does this help?" Again everything looked up at my head and I started to freak out so I looked and still saw nothing.

More disappointed faces.

"So, you love books. Are you good in school?"

"Yes, I take all honors, and have straight A's. Not only that, but I am also in the Advanced Band at school, I play the flute." Again people looked up and were disappointed. Will and Annabeth both looked the most disappointed of them all.

"Are we getting any closer?" No replies. "Well, okay then…"

"So you play Water Polo, have you ever been able to control currents?"

"In my spa I created a whirlpool by walking around a few times, but everyone in my family can do that."

"Family?" Chiron said confused, and then he looked grave, "We need to send a search party at once! They could be in even worse danger than you were in!"

"Whoa," I said, "I already had this talk earlier, and Annabeth thinks I am adopted."

"Is that so? Why would you think that Annabeth?"

"Well, she claims she has _two _parents and also two siblings."

"They _are!_ How many times do I have to tell you people, they are all my real family! Everyone, _including_ cousins, aunts, uncles, _whatever_, look all the same! I AM NOT ADOPTED!"

"Hm still not accepting it, well too bad little mortal child. Life is not fair."

"Do you love to sleep?" piped in Clovis half asleep.

"Who doesn't? I could sleep in 'till noon if I wanted, but what does this matter?" I demanded.

Percy again asked a question, "Can you _breathe _underwater?"

"No, and why one Earth would I try that? For Heaven's sake, you people are all _crazy!"_

"You could always try," he said amused. I shot him a loathing glare.

"See, this is the kind of energy we could use in Ares! You can stay with us if you want…."

The Stoll brothers interrupted her, "Oh, well Hermes takes everyone! You know an unclaimed camper can't _stay_ in your cabin."

"You wanna bet freaks?" Clarisse said pulling out a dagger.

"_Enough! Everyone remain still and figure this out in a calm manner!" _said Piper with true authority in her voice. Clarisse, Connor, and Travis all immediately sat down looking dazed.

"You," I said, "Have got to teach me that sometime!" I said totally amused.

She smiled another perfect smile, "Sorry, not _even_ most of Aphrodite's children have charm speak. Only Drew and I have it, so far. I would be willing to see if you _do_ have it, you know _if _you are my half-sister.

"Your eyes are truly unique, and beautiful, and I can see you as one of Aphrodite's children, but my mother doesn't seem to have given you the blessing yet," she said examining me. _What blessing?_ I thought curious.

"Have you ever been struck by lightning, or flown before, or maybe are you scared of heights?" Jason blurted out.

"_Jason!" _Thalia looked at her brother blushing.

"What?" he asked pulling an 'innocent sibling', "I got zapped by lightning and lived, and I can fly…" he didn't continue by the evil glare Thalia was giving him.

Ah the joys of bickering siblings. This must be the most normal thing I have seen all day. Could it be that all of this stuff only happened in one day? It was only noon….

"So let me get this straight," I said mentally making a list, "I am not a daughter of Hera, Artemis, Dionysus, Hecate, Demeter, Hades, Aphrodite, Poseidon, Hermes, Apollo, Hypnos, Ares, Athena, _or _Zeus? What else is there?" I demanded. This was so frustrating I felt like crying. No wonder those kids fought against the gods in the Titan War for them being ignored.

"There is always Hephaestus." said Leo. "Are you good at building things? You won't be able to make fire, though. I am the only one since like, 1600; very rare, and I doubt _you _would have that ability."

"Oh gee, thanks, and I did win for this one construction derby thing for a school competition this one time…" again Annabeth looked mad. People looked up at my head once more, and there was still nothing above. _What was with them?_ I thought.

"Iris, goddess of Rainbows." Said Butch. It took all of my will power to not laugh; something told me that if I did, I wouldn't wake up until- well never.

"I doubt that," I said trying to carefully choose my words, "The rainbow represents a promise and I guess in some way, my parent broke a promise to me." I said looking at Percy.

"Next," I said looking around the room. I just then realized that I was still in the doorway and I never sat down.

Everybody was looking at my hopelessly, and I figured out that there wasn't anyone else.

"What, no Hercules?" I said trying to make a joke, but no one laughed.

"Now can we make her distressed and force it out?" demanded Clarisse. I immediately did _not_ like her idea.

Chiron shook his head no. I guess he was always ultimately in charge, even though Dionysus was a god.

"Sing." Said Will out of the blue.

I blushed. I didn't like singing for anybody, not since my grandfather who had died in a car crash had died. He had taught me how to sing the most beautiful songs. "Sorry, I don't have American Idol potential," I lied.

"Well Apollo is in charge of singing at the campfire, so sing. What have you got to lose?" _Everything with my luck, _I thought bitterly.

I took a deep breath of air, and for my own amusement sang the song that Katniss sang in the book. It only told you the words, so I created my own tune.

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your eyes  
And when they open, the sun will rise

"Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet–  
–and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

"Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away

"Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet–  
– and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

"Here is the place where I love you."

I stopped singing and nobody was even looking at me. I felt ridiculous, and began walking out of the room.

"That was good," said Will, "Even if your not Apollo's kid." He said jokingly. I just waved him off and walked out of the room feeling many eyes bearing into my back.

Why did I sing? Why this song? I guess I was just depressed right now. I'm such a nerd for even memorizing it. All I wanted to do was just go home right now.

I heard Annabeth say something behind me, but I kept walking.

What do you want?" I demanded not slowing my pace as she caught up.

"Look I know it is tough not knowing your parent, but you can't leave."

"And why is that?"

"Because you will die."

"Fine," I sighed, "But I am _not_ staying in Cabin Eleven."

"You don't have to," said Annabeth taking my arm.

**A/N Haha sorry guys this was so long! Haha, so on my computer it says this is ELEVEN PAGES! I hope you enjoyed it =D Haha what will ever be next? It's a mystery until you REVIEW, **_**REVIEW, **_**REVIEW! Thanks guys, I need 2 for the next chappie =) Kinsey. And P.s, sorry it took so long to post, but I have been having computer problems because my computer is a butt, and also because I NEED MORE REVIEWS! Anyways, keep reading! =D**

**I have some Q's for you:**

**Who should be her parent?**

**Who do you want her to fall in love with?**

**What do **_**I **_**need to work on?**

**What is the best part of the story-so far?**

**Who is worse? Hannah Montanna/Miley Cyrus, Rob Patterson, Justin Bieber, or the Jonas Brothers?**

**Team Peeta or Team Gale? Team Fang or Team Dylan? Team Edward or Team Jacob? Team Percy or Team Jason? Team Jace or Team Simon? (If you don't choose Peeta or Fang, I won't post the next chapter! Haha jk.)**

**Haha thanks you guys, your opinions matter to me, LOL! 5 and 6 are really just for fun….**_**anyways**_** now it says 12 pages! =D Haha, KEEP READING AND R&R! Kinsey =)**


	4. Parents and Prophecies

**A/N: Ha ha, so thanks SO SO SO SO MUCH for all of my reviews, getting myself added/favorited, my story getting added/favorited! =D Sorry it took so long to post this, I have been bombarded with HW from my teachers, and my computer is STILL acting like a moron…ANYWAYS, I want 3 reviews now for the next chapter….well, her is my next and absolutely epic chappie! =D **

**2****nd**** A/N: Sorry guys, if you already read this, then fantastic! But I changed it because there were MAJOR typos…it was like **_**sooo**_** embarrassing, no joke. So here is the new chappie, with its new and improved and not rushed awesomeness! Hehe =) enjoy….I WANT THREE REVIEWS! And again, sorry it took forever to post, I really **_**have **_**been bombarded with chores **_**and **_**homework. And in other news, Idk if I posted this yet or not, but Raquel is now my partner in crime(:**

Chapter 4: Prophecies and Parents

So, for the past few days, everything was alright… I guess. I have been staying in different cabins every night. Annabeth told me that they don't do that often. In fact, they don't do it at all. In all of Camp Half-Blood history nobody has ever tried as much to find out someone's parents as much as they were trying to figure out mine.

I don't get why everyone thinks I am so special, but apparently I am. They say they sense a very strong and powerful aura around me, and that attack I had the day I arrived, nothing had ever happened like that to anybody before; well except for Nico. But that is a whole other story that he hardly even remembers, and they say it was Zeus going after him himself.

So now everyone was trying their hardest to be my friend and to figure out where exactly I came from. Every night I stayed somewhere else, hoping to be claimed.

Athena's cabin was a blast! We hung out together, and played all these mind games and talked about a bunch of different debates we had, like about books and other things. It was so amazing. Every single person wished that I would _just_ get one little symbol over my head, but nothing happened. Disappointed I left in the morning

The next day I hung out with the Ares cabin. Annabeth told me they were trying extra hard to be nice, because being nice isn't in their nature. They blared music in their cabin which just gave me a headache. Things were getting thrown across the room, and it was chaos. Everyone was fighting, physical and verbally, half of the time I didn't even know what it was about, just something ridiculous. I myself got in a very heated conversation with Clarisse and left banging the door shut; I shut the door so hard the window almost broke.

I had to make a mental note to stay away from that cabin. I was so thankful that I wasn't related to _any_ of them.

I liked to mostly hang out with Annabeth and Percy, and then Piper, Jason, and Leo also joined in bringing along Will as well. They have been the nicest to me so far. I was totally praying to all of the gods that at least _one_ of them would be mine.

Percy taught me how to fight with a sword, and Piper taught me this special technique in riding a Pegasus, and for doing makeup. Annabeth kept quizzing me on Greek mythology, and she also taught me many battle strategies. Jason _tried _to teach me how to fly, but that got me in the infirmary for a few minutes.

They have this special medicine that tastes like cookies and popcorn, and they say that only _we _can have it. After that my leg was fine from my fall, but I wanted more of that medicine. Angus said I would burn up inside if I had too much. Like as in I melt or catch on fire burn up, and I didn't want to take my chances.

Jason then taught me how to use a spear. I would hang out with Leo in arts and crafts, because he could build the most amazing things. After a class, I would do chariot races and play basketball with Will and his siblings.

Everyday this slow routine continued, and a week had passed by but I _still_ wasn't claimed. Sure I was having the time of my life, I mean, no finals! But still there was something inside me that just felt-empty. That always kept me in my way from doing my absolute best. At meals I would sit at the Hermes table like a _real _unclaimed child, I was miserable. Sure I also had a ton of friends now, but they all seemed like a little clique, and I was the person in the background. I could tell that Annabeth tried the hardest to keep me included, but now I was avoiding them. I didn't want to have parties anymore; I just wanted to be left alone, and to go back to the real world.

After a month Chiron started to get desperate. I still wasn't claimed and the camp leaders were starting to worry. As their final act of desperation they started rooming me in Hera and Artemis' cabins. This was not received as an honor to me, but a slap in the face. Those two goddesses had vowed to never have children, so why start now? I began to believe I wasn't worth claiming.

Annabeth noticed my recent depressions so she invited me to go canoeing with the rest of the gang. I appreciated the gesture, so I tagged along behind the group. I stared at the ground in front of me, wondering what was going to happen to me if I never got claimed, while kicking a pebble and talking to nobody. Then I saw a pair of white sneakers that obstructed the dull brown of the path. I glanced up

"Hey Will," I said with no emotion in my voice.

Will shifted his feet "Hey," he said smiling. I didn't smile back, and he looked away, "So I know you are having a tough time and all right now," I nodded, "So I was wondering if you wanted to stay in Apollo's again?" I didn't know what to say so I shrugged. He shifted his feet again uncomfortable.

Aside from Athena, Apollo's cabin new how to party! We played all kinds of games all night, made jokes and told stories and riddles and poems. They even had their own little band, and they had a piccolo I could play, which is practically a flute, only it was a lot smaller, and had its octaves were higher and it could mess up your embouchure if you didn't practice. So I got to play that. It was so much fun, but I don't think I'm up for that right now.

.

"Um..." His loss for words was starting to make me uncomfortable. "So was that a yes or no, because it would be awesome if you go again, because it was so amazing." He said slowly.

I didn't know what to say. I mean I liked the Apollo cabin, but I really didn't want another party.

"I don't know, Will. Maybe I will just stay in Hermes again tonight." He looked disappointed. I tried to think of an excuse. "Well you know, I kind of feel bad for going to all these parties because…" _Think of something, quick! _I screamed at myself."Because of Gizelle. I couldn't do that to her. Here she has been unconscious in the infirmary, and I didn't stop by once to see her." I felt bad lying to Will, because all he did was be nice to me, but it was partially the truth. I mean, I haven't even _once _gone to visit her. I was such an awful friend. It turns out her case was even worse than they thought, and I didn't even think about her twice when I got here. "In fact, I really have been bad on seeing her, I should probably go now. You know, to just check on her."

"Oh" said Will, obviously disappointed. We walked in silence for a while

"Why can't they just use that ambrosia and nectar stuff on her like they did for me?"

He sighed, "Because she is not a goddess or a half-blood."

"So what is she, a mortal?"

He looked a little uncomfortable about this subject which I had no idea why. "Well, no she isn't. Mortals can't come inside Camp Half-Blood."

"So what _is _she?"

"Um...I think it is best if you ask _her._"He answered. I just gave him a confused look. I then turned around, but Will put a hand on my shoulder. "Why don't I take you there, you know, to make sure no monsters get you?"

"I thought monsters couldn't…" His hand slid off my shoulder and grabbed my hand. He laughed and pulled me in the direction of the Big House.

On the way we laughed at some little joke he had about those mortals who thought they were fortune tellers. I immediately felt weird laughing to that joke. Considering you to not be a mortal was kind of…weird. Especially since I wasn't being claimed.

"Well," he said when we reached the Big House, "Your friend awaits you." He made a hand gesture across his body and bowed.

"Thanks for taking me here Will." I decided to flash him a smile I had been practicing in the Aphrodite cabin; just one small star falling smile. He stood there a little longer than necessary, but then he walked away and I went up the steps.

I saw Dionysus playing a game of Pac-man, while holding his usual Diet Coke. I had to admit, that it was pretty funny to view a god the way you viewed Dionysus.

I walked by Chiron's study, and turned the corner in the hall and collided with Rachel. "Oh sorry about that," I said. The scrolls she was carrying rolled across the floor. "Here let me help you."

"It's no big deal, really" she said, but I went to pick it up anyways. When I picked up this one scroll I accidentally touched her hand, and then she got all rigid.

"Rachel…?" I asked unsure of what was going on. Rachel just turned very white, and then her eyes kind of glowed. "Chiron!" I yelled, and he immediately came out of his study in full on centaur form.

"A prophecy," he gasped. I had no time to ask what he meant, because green smoke began to ooze out of her mouth. There was no way that was natural.

"_A journey to a young girl's past,_

_Must take part as the god's request._

_Live or die a most brutal death, _

_Only to be solved from past text._

_Ten Demigods will go on a mighty quest,_

_Only to come back as three less. _

_The roots of her soul and heritage_

_All depend on Olympus's pilgrimage._

_Her destiny to be discovered,_

_Only to shatter her to the gates of Tarturas,_

_The gods are coming; they know her heart is in this._

_Trust the untrusted, and don't trust the trustworthy._

_Here she finds love and danger._

_Her life will end the way it came, if she doesn't play this game." _

Rachel crumpled to the floor, and I double checked to make sure I hadn't wet my pants.

"Get the others." Chiron bellowed at me, picking up Rachel. "NOW! Tell them the next big prophecy has been delivered upon us." I didn't question him and ran out of the hall like my life depended on it, and in my case, it _did._

I ran headfirst into Will who just happened to be just outside the door. My mouth made solid contact with his chin. I immediately jumped back. He had blood on his face, and I realized that it was mine because I split my lip. "S-sorry Will." I apologized out of breath from my run, "Get the others. _Now! _There has been a prophecy!" He nodded at me like this had happened before, and ran off in one direction as I ran in the other.

I shouted inside cabins, at the basketball court, stables, the rock wall, the track, and finally got to the lake where I met up with the others, although Will beat me to it. We then all ran back to the Big House out of breath.

"Inside!" hissed Chiron. None of us protested, and I sat down around the Ping Pong table and closed my eyes, but the scene was tattooed to my eyelids, so I forced them open. My lip was throbbing from when I bumped into Will, and I wished I had something to help.

Annabeth seemed to have read my mind as she handed me a tissue and some ambrosia. I took it thankfully and ate the ambrosia while I cleaned up the blood.

The room was packed and stifling. It seemed as if the entire camp had shown up, which I realized they probably had.

"We," said Chiron calmly, _as if,_ "Have had a prophecy. Rachel," She opened her eyelids. I hadn't even noticed she was in here.

"Ya, um. So I had a prophecy. Again, and this one is kind of huge." I heard someone groan, but then they yelped because I guess somebody else elbowed them.

"And like if I don't tell you, like _right _now, we could be in like big doo doo…"

"Get on with it, Rachel!" said Clarisse unhappily.

"Fine. A journey to a young girl's past,

Must take part as the god's request.

Live or die a most brutal death,

Only to be solved from past text.

Ten Demigods will go on a mighty quest,

Only to come back as three less.

The roots of her soul and heritage

All depend on Olympus's pilgrimage.

Her destiny to be discovered,

Only to shatter her to the gates of Tarturas,

The gods are coming; they know her heart is in this.

Trust the untrusted, and don't trust the trustworthy.

Here she finds love and danger.

Her life will end the way it came, if she doesn't play this game."

I couldn't help but mouth all the words along with hers. My eyes were shut tightly, and then I opened them because I though my head would explode. When I did, everyone was staring at me. I knew what they were thinking

_Holy crap, this is the new girl's entire fault! Now three of us are going to die because her parent hates her! Who is going to go? She better go, who cares if she has no training? Because she is gonna die anyways, _I thought bitterly.

"I'm going," said Annabeth surprisingly loud to my right, making me jump.

"Me too." Jason and Percy piped in at the same time.

"G-guys you don't have to do this." I said.

"Sure we do," said Piper from across the table, "I will go also."

"No, guys. You can't go. I won't let two of you die."

"It said three people were going to die, not two." Piped in Nico among the crowd.

"Well that doesn't really matter because obviously I'm going to die anyways." My hands shook and I closed them up into fists and shut my eyes.

"You know, there has never been a prophecy this direct before…"

I cut Annabeth off, "Ya, well I cause a lot of stuff that hasn't happened before." I said harshly.

She looked at me sadly, and then continued, "Maybe it means something else. Like it didn't say Kinsey is going to die with two others."

"It practically did." Said Clarisse grinning. That jerk. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"What does it mean by she will end the way she came?"

"I don't know." I said angrily. "Chiron, You know what it means though. I can tell. You knew right from the start that something like this was going to happen, and you let me walk right into a trap!" I let all of my fury burn inside me.

He hesitated before speaking, "No. I had my theories, and thence I figured you were supposed to be dead. You should be in Tarturas right now."

I felt like he slapped me. I grabbed Annabeth's knife before she could do anything about it, and leaped across the table over to Chiron. I pointed the knife right at his heart. "Tell. Me. What. You. Know!" I growled through my teeth. My fury just kept building up.

"I don't know exactly!" He protested. "It says this will happen one way, and then the same thing on the other." I faltered and looked up. He took this opportunity and grabbed my knife and threw it to Annabeth.

"So I am doomed." This wasn't a question. I walked back to my chair and slumped down in it. "Look, if the outcome will be the same, then no one is going on this quest. I will go alone, and give myself up to whatever wants me. That way nobody gets hurt. I just wish…I wish I could see my family one more time before I go…" There was absolute silence, and Chiron was still looking me in a weird way. I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder. It was Will.

"We might as well see what the outcome _does _bring us." He said, "I'm going."

"No, absolutely not…" Annabeth cut me off.

"Okay," she said, "We need nine people. Raise your hand if you're going."

I tried to protest, but Annabeth silenced me with one look. I looked in horror as I saw hands go up. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Will, Nico, and Clarisse. I had no idea why _Clarisse _was going. Maybe because it was a challenge to her, but I knew it wasn't because she cared about what will happen to me.

"Well what exactly _is _she?" Leo asked, "They wouldn't just send an innocent Demigod to Tarturas, would they?"

"She isn't innocent, and she is no Demigod."

"Oh _really?_" I said to Chiron sarcastically, "Now my feelings are hurt." But they really were.

"I can't say that I know what exactly, but there is something I should tell you."

"Look old man," said Clarisse, "I have a quest to be a part of, get on with it."

"Nobody knows about this except for the gods themselves and those closest to them. All records of it were lost. I personally saw it being destroyed, but it was written with ichor, so I guess it couldn't be destroyed.

"It can't even be translated except by the one who wrote it and to the one it refers to. Your past might be about this, and it is out there. My guess is that the roots to Olympus' pilgrimage would mean Mount Olympus itself, since Olympus is here in New York right now." I looked at him confused but he waved me off.

Then I almost had a freak attack as I realized what this all meant. "Oh my _gosh! _I know who has it! It has already been discovered!" Now people looked at me like I was crazy.

"All this happened because I _already_ saw it! I got attacked after I saw this one symbol. It looked like a scribble, but it made what happened to Gizelle happen, and it almost happened to me too. Then we got attacked. It was on a tablet found by some archeologist named like Tom or something. I forgot. It might have been the reporters name…" Everyone still looked at me as I processed this all.

"I need internet access." I said. Annabeth slowly pulled her phone out of her pocket and handed it to me. I looked up the news stations website and began sorting through the articles. Then I saw it. A picture of the tablet. I dropped the phone and the screen broke. I was now in a trance. Chiron must have seen it too somehow, because he mumbled something under his breath.

Winds suddenly roared outside, and the roof got thrown off. People screamed, but I stood where I was still transfixed. I heard storms could never come here, but this was no ordinary storm. Then Jason bowed and I realized it was his father._ Zeus._

I glared at Zeus. "_You! You did this!" _I screamed at him. "The dorm too!" I let all of my fury build up, and I pictured a mini tornado just surrounding us. All he did was smile when I said this.

"You are smart, my little Angel." Everyone looked shocked, but that wasn't the weird part. "It's time we claimed you, our Angel." I looked at him with disgust and hatred. I knew _who _I was. Why couldn't this just stop now? I don't want anyone else to get hurt too.

"Just take me back, Zeus." I begged, "I know. I saw the tablet." He growled and then he turned all bright, and then he looked like some kind of weird angel. He must have turned into his true form, but I hadn't died somehow.

He lunged for me, _Stop him _I pleaded silently. The ground exploded as roots ripped through the earth and wrapped themselves around Zeus. The winds picked up, but they were no longer controlled by Zeus. They were controlled by me. In seconds Zeus was immobilized, and all I did was imaging it happening. All I could do was think _Oh, Crap! _Here was the most powerful god, and I took him down in less than a minute without touching him.

People stared at me, and I stared at my hands. _What have I become?_ I closed my eyes, and opened them again as I felt power surge through me. My hair was waving like there was a breeze, but the mini tornado I created was gone. My clothes suddenly disappeared into some old and beautiful Greek gown, and a laurel wreath was on my head. I was wearing some kind of jewelry too, but the worse part was what was _above_ my head. 

Above it were many interchangeable signs. All were overlapping each other and glowing intensely. I saw images flash by: a hammer, an owl, a bow, a hog's head, a lightning bolt, a trident, and many more. All I did was gape as did many others. Finally it shone so bright I tried to avert my eyes, but I couldn't.

There, above my head was _the scribble._ Only, it wasn't a scribble anymore. It was _my _symbol. Now that it was complete, it looked like a giant swirly atom that glowed fiercely and colorfully.

All I could do was gape. My lips hurt, and I realized I was biting down on them. I moved my hands up to wipe away the blood, but my hands came back, _golden. _

"Welcome home, Kinsey. All hail our angel, the Universal Goddess!" Zeus shouted in a chilling way that would forever be in my nightmares.

"No!" was all I could say, and then I passed out as I felt a chill rush down my spine.

**A/N: Haha so that is the end of *drum roll* MY EPIC CHAPPIE! XD O my gosh, what will happen next? Cliff hanger you guys! Sorry if none of this makes sense too by the way, because it is like super late and I'm tired, but I just **_**had **_**to finish the chapter! So I want 3 reviews, blah, blah, blah. REVIEW! Or we will never know what happens to our little Universal Goddess! =D Hehe **

**And because I was awful at editing and posting and stuff, I will try to post the other chapter **_**tomorrow! **_**Thank you to all of my loyal readers for being patient! I hoped you liked it, so R&R! =D First one gets a virtual cookie (: :)**

**Haha so adios mi amigos! I have to go to bed now! *yawn* I'm tired…so TWO MORE DAYS 'TILL ANGEL COMES OUT! **


	5. A Dangerous Quest

**A/N: I am so, so, so, so, so, SO, **_**SO **_**SORRY you guys! Thanks for still being loyal to me, but I am truly sorry that I have not updated in *goes to check computer* too many days to count! I'm SOOOO SORRY! I haven't updated since the end of February and now it is August...my apologies. Usually I am good and update, but you have to remember that I am new so I am making new stories and right now my focus is on other stories. I am sorry. I will post the next chapter like tomorrow to make it up I PROMISE! But I will need TWO reviews to make sure you **_**did **_**stay loyal.**

**Again, I am sorry and I myself hate it when people don't update so I am updating right now…SORRY GUYS! Virtual cookie goes to: Apollo06 (: :) enjoy! First to review gets the next one!**

As soon as I began to stir into consciousness I became more aware of my surroundings.

For starters, the bed I was in was unbelievably soft. Like, it was like floating on clouds; only minus the cold and water. Then I noticed I was wearing some kinds of dress, and it was very bright behind my eyelids. Off and on I heard voices, and right now I was very cold even though I could feel there were very soft and warm blankets on me. I heard that annoying nagging voice in the background again chanting…only now it started to make sense to me in some weird way.

Suddenly I felt someone tip my head up, and I felt something go down my throat as I felt power surge through me and immediately I recalled the past events that had happened.

I was a goddess.

Just as quick as my sudden realization, I bolted my eyes open and sat up nearly hitting the figure that was looming over me.

As my eyes focused there was only one way to describe this person: _Hot._

"Hello Apollo," I said smoothly like we had done this a million times. Don't ask me how I knew it was him, I just did.

"Hey little sis! You ready for the big day today? Zeus needs you in an hour. He let me use some remedies on you though to revive you and let you see Olympus again…" he then stopped talking like he wasn't supposed to be telling me what he just was.

"I-I thought only Artemis was your sister?"

"Ya, your right. I will call you sis though, kay? Calling you daughter is just weird because of our ages, and plus I can tell your super hot looks came from me so it would be weird thinking of my daughter that way and really I just contributed…" Again he stopped talking.

"What?" I asked, "Some god secret?"

Then he smiled some dazzling smile and looked at me, "Of course not. It would just give you tips for your quest, and it is not legal for us to do that. Unfair. Hm but it does seem you got my musical and athletic qualities too so you will be all right," he said jokingly.

"Wait, I thought my quest was over once I figured out that I was the Universal Goddess," I said moving upright on my bed in confusion.

He shook his head. "If only it were that easy. We need you to do something more. And you need to prove that you aren't dangerous."

"Dangerous?" I said interrupting him, "I am a teenage girl, and…"

Now it was his turn to interrupt _me,_ "Yes, a teenage girl that took down the most powerful god without touching him in two seconds."

"Wow, this must look bad," I stated the obvious, and all Apollo did was nod.

"Anyways," he said, "I get the honor of giving you a tour of Olympus." Something about Apollo just made me like him.

"Okay," I said throwing off the sheets. I walked next to him, and he held out his elbow which I thankfully took as we walked around Olympus.

It was dazzling! The buildings were all like you would imagine it to be; it was full of columns, and filled with a light, and more powerful auras filled the air as well. There were fountains and statues, and minor gods walking around trading the craziest items that I had to do double takes. The buildings were of course those you see in pictures all the time with the columns and such, but something was different, something more modern…

I addressed this to Apollo, "It looks different from what I think it would be." I told him.

He nodded without looking at me. "You know that demigod, Annabeth?" He asked me.

"Ya," I said. Why was he asking me about Annabeth? She was one of the sweetest people I know, so maybe this was a good thing.

"Oh, well she rebuilt it after there was a war a year ago on Olympus."

"_What?_" I said stopping in my tracks. "She, she _rebuilt _Olympus," I said dumbfounded.

He shrugged, and his hair moved out from behind his ear a bit. "She liked architecture, and it was an honor for her to do it after she helped end the war with that Poseidon boy,

Percy."

"Oh," I said. They made it all seem like perfect sense, but then again I was still very confused in this area.

We kept walking, and we got led to a set of gleaming steps. Each one seemed to surge power through you with each step you took. I could tell we were leading up a hill, and there were hills full of all kind of growth: strawberries, grapes, wheat, and probably anything else that any god or goddess was in charge of. I even saw a pomegranate tree, but nobody touched that one.

We made it to the top of the hill, and there were a bunch of satyrs playing lyres and reed pipes and it sounded beautiful. Apollo let me listen to them a bit with the growing crowd of other ancient heroes, but then he reminded me I had a meeting to attend. And Zeus hates it when you are late. But then again he probably hates everything.

"So," I said trying to catch up a conversation with Apollo again. He was just so easy going, and cool, and likeable that there was no way that you _wouldn't _want to talk to him. I thought Aphrodite was supposed to do that! I thought _I _was supposed to do that! "You said that you would rather think of me as a sister because I am hot, but then wouldn't that be weird thinking of a sister that way?"

He shrugged and his hair moves again falling in layers in front of his eyes. I am surprised they don't catch on fire.

"Well, I guess all of us gods and goddesses are all related one way or another; a child, sibling, or cousin. So we don't really focus on the specifics, ya know?" Now I nodded and crossed my arms in front of me as we walked.

I looked at the crowd of people as we walked towards a large dome that no doubt Zeus was waiting in. Apollo was pointing things out to me, but I wasn't really paying any attention to him anymore, which was weird. Instead I let a nervous feeling gnaw inside of me as we got closer and closer to which could possibly be my death. Who knew, maybe Hades would be waiting inside for me; that would be no surprise.

I let my mind wander since I couldn't deal with thinking that way anymore. Suddenly I realized something and laughed out loud.

"What," Apollo said looking hurt, "you didn't like it? I wasn't trying for comedy on that one, but if that is what you like…" He nudged my shoulder and I just waved him away giggling.

"No, no. It wasn't you. Haha, see I just realized that everyone here is in some kind of battle armor or togas. I mean, how funny is _that?_" I then began to break out in hysterics and tried to make myself feel better before meeting Zeus, but Apollo looked at me like I was crazy.

"What is wrong with wearing battle gear? We are still hot, and that was in style." He began to defend himself.

"Ya _was _in style! Here, we should catch up _big bro _so that way I can teach you a thing or two about style." Now my sides were really hurting and I began to curl up from laughing. Only this time Apollo joined me.

Then I realized the horrible truth that I was also wearing some Greek gown of a sort and stopped laughing. Just like reading my mind, so did Apollo and he then made fun of me.

"Here, lil sis, I think we _do_ need to go on a shopping spree. That dress is _so BC! _Just wait until Aphrodite sees you, she will _freak! _" I started laughing again.

"Deal," and I smiled at him. Then we stepped in front of the doors, and my smile faded along with my mood. We were here, and now I had to face Zeus to prove my innocence so that way I wouldn't be worse than dead. "This has to be a dream."

"Unfortunately it's not, so make life count." Apollo put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, and I walked in with him not really getting what he just said.

"Ah," said the man who had haunted my sleep. He was smiling viciously over me and I already knew I was in bad luck. "Welcome Cosima, I see now that you are awake and just in time. _Good. _You know what is right for you, and that I am not joking around."

"Of course," I said, "I wouldn't want daddy to throw another tantrum because I am best." He looked outraged, and I probably made a big mistake, but it felt good. "So," I said trailing my fingers on the back of his throne looking bored, "what this time daddy? What do you need, my time is short. You know how things are, ya know, being in charge of the whole universe. Right? Oh wait, you wouldn't know. What a shame because it seems that I…"

"Enough!" Said Zeus so suddenly I jumped into the air a couple of yards, and then I stayed there flying. "You will talk to me with respect, no other way. You are already lucky that I'm not blasting you to bits at this moment, Cosima! That would be doing you a favor for all of the trouble you are about to get yourself into, _Universal Goddess._" He said the last two words with absolute distaste, and I flew further away from him.

"Okay, well you have me, what do you need?" I tried saying this nicer now, but I guess it didn't work.

"Can you tell me the date?"

"E-ex_cuse_ me?" I said utterly confused now. "Do I look like I the goddess of time?"

"I asked you what the date was," he said smoothly. "It would be such a shame if you could not perform such a simple task. I would then deem you worthless and send you to Tarturas where you can suffer forever, all without blinking my eye. What a waste of talent and _power._"

"Wait, this is about that power thing, isn't it? Look, I am not interested in being in charge of everyone, I still don't get the whole mythology being real stuff! But I can tell some things need to be fixed, but still._ Power?_" How ridiculous.

He sighed, and the other gods and goddesses then began to appear. At first they were surprised to see me flying high above their heads, but they must have been used to stuff like this because they moved on.

Some woman walked in, and I almost let out a sigh of relief. _Annabeth!_ But then I realized this person was older, and much wiser. This must be her mother, Athena.

"Child," she said in a beautiful voice to me, "what are you doing up there? Come down Cosima, we won't hurt you. How do you do that trick with your eyes?" She asked truly intrigued in gaining some new knowledge.

I slowly lowered myself. I would never trust Zeus, but Athena I could trust. I mean, Annabeth obviously learned a lot from her mom, and I certainly trusted Annabeth.

"W-what trick? I'm not doing any trick besides the flying. I don't even know how I did that. I guess I just thought it, and it happened, and…" she interrupted me.

"No, the flying I get, but the eyes…I don't understand."

"Athena, I am not doing anything."

"You are a wise girl," she told me, "don't do anything foolish." She then looked at Zeus and I had landed. Was this a trap? But she was so nice like Annabeth, her voice even echoed and felt like home and warmth, and…she was in charge of battle strategy. I immediately tensed, and began to think that it should be Aphrodite who was charming me.

I spotted Aphrodite and she pointed to my dress and gave me a thumb up. Then she winked. It was weird seeing the goddess. She was absolutely beautiful, nobody, and I mean _nobody _could ever compare themselves to _her._ But her image always changed constantly, and I couldn't really decide how she really looked. It was either the shape of her body, hair, eyes, or clothes that changed, but she was still beautiful any style she chose.

I decided to imagine her as a goddess wearing a laurel wreath above her head, except it was made of pure gold. Then she was wearing a faint pink dress that complimented her simple cheeks. Her hair fell in golden ringlets that resembled halos on an angel. She was tall and skinny, and wearing complicated-yet-simple-at-the-same-time jewelry and she was once again, _gorgeous. _

I closed my eyes, opened them, and suddenly Aphrodite was standing in front of me wearing what I had envisioned for her.

"I like your taste," she said winking at me. "It suits me. You truly did get my gift," she said smiling, the whiteness from her smile forcing my eyes to adjust to the added brightness. She then touched my dress, and it turned the darkest shade of purple I had ever seen. And then slowly small silver dots began to appear and twinkle and shine on my dress like millions of tiny little stars. "And this suits you," she said simply walking away.

All I could do was watch her take her seat on her throne. So did everyone else. Then I caught glimpse of Apollo and smiled, "And you said I had no taste!" I said in a joke mocking tone, "the goddess of love and beauty seems to disagree with _that _statement." I think I lightened the mood, because Apollo and Aphrodite laughed. Their laughs together were like total sunshine and warmth.

I though _just _Apollo was hot, but now…wow! It was like tingling bells and doves have been added to the sunshine and happiness!

Slowly everyone began to relax and smile as well. Athena, Hermes, and Ares actually laughed. But Zeus stayed firm.

"So," I said clapping my hands together, "Wtw, what's the word? My quest? I can't believe you still think I'm _dangerous. _I am just fourteen."

"No," said some little girl next to a fire. Hestia. "You are actually much older than that." She stepped forward and was about to touch my forehead, but Zeus stopped her. Why can't she touch me? She sighed, and knelt down to her fire again wearing her pioneer clothing so unlike everyone else.

"What," I said mockingly to Zeus most likely ruining my chance for survival based on my own amusement. "A girl can't touch me? Afraid I will pass on my strength?"

At this he flinched, and I had no clue why. Instead of speaking he gave me the evil eye and shook his head. Athena looked like I had done something wrong, and all the warmth from earlier was now gone.

Yikes, I do have that appeal on others. I must have inherited this trait from Ares. I always seem to push people away with my snarky attitude. All for my own amusement too.

It was silent all around the big thrown room, and suddenly I felt very uncomfortable. Seeming the position I was in I didn't know if it was I or somebody else doing it to me, but I began to feel awful. My palms began to sweat, and my face grew hot and I knew I was blushing. I tried closing my eyes, but images flashed across my eyes so I immediately opened them and tried to push all threats from my mind.

I feel like I can no longer move, and now I am pretty positive it is someone else doing it to me; until I see my symbol behind my eyelids.

It is all me, baby.

"Do you still want to continue torturing yourself or can we continue, Miss Kensley?" said Mr. D. Torturing myself?

"W-what?"

"My gift." He then laughed, "I can make people go insane. And fortunately you are doing it to yourself so I don't have to. Now we can guarantee that you will listen to us, but if not…" He snapped his fingers and suddenly a picture of my family, my _real _family was in his hands. Only this was no usual picture.

I recognized it; we took this picture before I left to go to that private boarding school. Only the pictures seemed like they were moving and I was no longer in this photo. Then I realized that my family was screaming and were clutching their heads and were trying to escape. They were in pain, and he was causing this. He was torturing my family, and they did nothing wrong.

"Stop! Stop it," I screamed trying to run over to him. But my feet seemed frozen in place and the room seemed to suddenly stretch much further.

"Stop what? My dear, Mincey, you are doing it. You don't know how to control your powers."

I began to struggle against the sudden barrier that was around me, and it was like I was moving in slow motion. "No, it's not me! I would never hurt them, it can't be. That isn't even them, it is a picture!" I then began to cry.

"I trapped them there," said Mr. D, "and they are very real." He then smashed the glass of the frame, and grabbed the picture. It was now scratched and there was blood oozing from the scratches…

I was now screaming in hysterics, "_Stop!" _ They did absolutely nothing wrong, and now they were suffering. Because of me.

He made a gesture to tear up the paper, but then I moved my hands up weakly and the picture disappeared. And so did Dionysus. Everyone looked around for him, and I collapsed onto the floor gasping for breath; when I looked up, Dionysus was back and was clapping.

"Well done, very entertaining Kelsie! I give you an A minus." I glared at him murderously, and stood back up. All I wanted to do was die right now, or at least is able to sit down, but now I must be strong. "However, there is obviously room for improvement," he continued.

I was still having trouble breathing when I spoke, "What was _that?_"

"A test, which you failed," said Zeus. "You help the people whom you should not care about. All of them were a lie. _You _are a lie, and you blew it. You reacted poorly, obviously you cannot be controlled."

_What? _"All I did was send them away…" This is really starting to confuse me. "I think things, and they happen. And I wanted him to stop and, well, he did. I wanted him gone."

Silence.

"Cosima, you _still _have not told me about your eyes."

I turned to Athena. "Cosima?"

"Yes, your name is Cosima," said some beach guy holding a trident. _Poseidon. _"You couldn't have forgotten everything, could you?"

_What? Forget? I never knew any of this, so how could I forget?_ But it seemed correct. My name wasn't Kinsey as my mortal "family" had called me, but Cosima. As in Universe, world, and order. And that was exactly my realm of expertise.

"I don't exactly understand what you want me to remember," I replied honestly. "And Athena, I am sorry; I don't know what you mean about my eyes. Yes, I have heterochromia iridium, but that doesn't mean I am doing anything special. And if you don't know, it means my eyes are two different colors," she interrupted me.

"Yes, yes I know. But right now they are very...unique." The entire room was silent, and I was racking my brain to explain anything. I felt completely oblivious to the crowd around me at the moment; all I wanted to do was think and to understand.

Then I had a thought. "What color are they now?"

"Grey," said Aphrodite. "You don't think it could be my trait, could it? I mean, they do change colors often, just like my appearance does constantly." This was another thought to consider, but right now I thought I had it figured out.

Right when I was about to say it, Athena beat me to it. "It relates to whatever power she is using!" Everyone let out their 'awe's and nodded their heads. I think that Athena just read my mind and took the credit.

"Ya," I continued before she could interrupt again, "I mean, when I attacked Zeus, I felt power surging through me, and I thought that my vision was clearer. It also seemed a little brighter," I admitted now recalling the event that I tried to block out of my mind. "So whenever I use somebody's...trait, my eyes change to that color. It must somehow be connected to my power source. In a way, it is also a disadvantage because my enemy could probably guess what I am about to do according to my eyes."

Athena smiled. "Well right now you are living up to your color. Thinking like a true strategist." She then turned to Zeus, "so what do we do with her now, father? Now that we know what kind of threat she poses."

Zeus began stroking his chin for an added affect. "Repeat the prophecy for me please Apollo."

"Prophecies are serious business, they can't be ignored." Apollo warily agreed.

"Perhaps," said Ares, "maybe if it is cruel enough, it can be her punishment! Surely she shall fail!" I glared at Ares.

"Thanks for the support," I muttered.

"So, prophecy," said Apollo clapping and rubbing his hands together.

"_A journey to a young girl's past,_

_Must take part as the god's request._

_Live or die a most brutal death, _

_Only to be solved from past text._

_Ten Demigods will go on a mighty quest,_

_Only to come back as three less. _

_The roots of her soul and heritage_

_All depend on Olympus's pilgrimage._

_Her destiny to be discovered,_

_Only to shatter her to the gates of Tarturas,_

_The gods are coming, they know of her heart in this._

_Trust the untrusted, and don't trust the trustworthy._

_Here she finds love and danger._

_Her life will end the way it came, if she doesn't play this game." _

I gulped. "Ya at Camp Half-Blood we kind of already discussed this. I already have volunteers."

Zeus looked please. "I have to agree with Ares on this. If you survive going back, then you must set out on this quest. If not, then, well, you know." He smiled evilly. I thought Hades was supposed to be evil.

"Not evil," Athena piped up, clearly having listened to my head. "He just rules the underworld. It is his realm."

I nodded. Zeus must have been the evil one that killed all his threats afraid that they would take over. Even though they probably had no intention to take power, it is just a part of their realm.

Athena smiled at me. "He's not always like that. You of course are an exception."

"Of course. So, when do I start? You said _if _I make it back...what does that mean?"

"Oh nothing, just a little advice that you must hurry because the clock is ticking. I give you until the Summer Solstice to prove yourself worthy. That gives you a little over a month to discover who you are and to gain back centuries worth of knowledge. Good luck. And remember, no prophecies, no matter how clear they seem, are ever that out-spoken. So no matter how clear it may seem, _never_ feel like you are almost there and that you will achieve it all.

"Somehow, just somehow, prophecies _always_ end up biting you in the butt. So never assume something. Go with the flow, and stay poised on your toes ready for anything," Zeus told me.

Suddenly he was the god of prophecies.

"Thanks for the advice...dad," I choked the last word out. He laughed.

"Don't call me that. It is highly inaccurate, and I would not appreciate you calling me that even if it were true," he said amused. "Oh I wish I could see the look on your face once you have it figured out."

Then he snapped his fingers and like a flash of lightning, he was gone.

Unsure of what to do, I awkwardly walked towards the door. All of the gods and goddesses watched me.

"Can I at least give her one memory?" Asked the little pioneer girl, Hestia, to Poseidon.

"Zeus won't like that," he replied. As if in agreement, there was a loud rumble of thunder outside.

I ignored them, and continued on my way out. Some of the gods flashed out like Zeus, others slowly dispersed by walking and were socializing on the way out. I was about to exit the room myself when somebody grabbed my arm. I was about to slap them silly thinking that this was some kind of a joke, but I saw it was Hermes.

Hermes is a good guy, right? Next to him is Apollo. I know Apollo is good.

"Please, wait Cosima," Hermes said desperately, glancing around trying to not be overheard. Athena looked interested in our small group, but stayed in a firm conversation with Hephaestus. "I must ask a quick favor of you," he said nervously. "Make sure none of my children go on your quest. If you succeed that much, then I will aid you. Technically we are not supposed to help those on quests, but there is no way you can succeed alone. I think it is time that Zeus learns a lesson."

"I second that," said Apollo. My heart fell, Will would be joining me. "Zeus must be taught a lesson. I am tired of him killing for no reasons except for his own selfish ones. Besides, we Apollo people need to stick up. We are rather fond to women that host the sun." He winked at me and I was thinking of something totally different. What did he mean?

"I'm sorry," I tried saying to Apollo. "Your son, Will, is going to join the quest. I didn't even want anybody to join, but he insisted anyways." I looked at Apollo ashamed.

"Of course he would join your quest. He has his own reasons. Just because he made a decision to join, it doesn't mean I won't aid you."

"Keep it down!" Hermes hissed at us. Now we were speaking loudly, and Athena was walking our way since Hephaestus just popped out of the room.

"Quick, give me the list of the volunteers, then off with you!" Apollo said desperately.

Quickly I racked my brains and I felt ashamed that two of the people I was naming were going to die with me. "Percy, Annabeth, Will, Jason, Piper, Nico, Leo, and Clarisse."

"But that is only eight," cried Hermes. "Who else is going?" He moaned.

"Oh no! Those were the only people that volunteered. I don't think that any one else would risk it. I make nine though. Can my friend tag along?" 

"No, she is a satyr. You need to find another Demi-god, now run, quickly. You are being timed!" Apollo shoved me away since Athena was close enough to clearly hear us. He wanted to make it seem that we weren't discussing anything this serious.

I totally forgave him for shoving me.

As I was turning to run away, I thought of that one boy Luke that I heard about. Hermes doesn't deserve to lose another child, so I will stay clear from that cabin.

"Stop!" Shouted Athena.

I ignored her and kept on running. "Stop," she demanded again. Suddenly she was in front of me and I skidded to a halt so avoid ramming us both over the long flight of stairs.

"Tell Annabeth that she better think everything through first," she said with no emotion in her voice.

"And a warning, if you die, so does your 'family'. The picture Dionysus claims truly is holding your real family, and at the moment Hephaestus is setting up multiple traps that are rigged to go off at certain times to attack them. And anybody who thinks they are too good to go on a mission and who tries to retrieve them, let's just say it won't be pretty. Good luck Cosima."

"Thanks for the advice," I say side-stepping her. Now I am sprinting down the stairs taking four at a time. I don't even care if I fall and break my face. I am being timed, and I never do well on timed tests.

I thought that just I would perish, but now that my family is involved, Zeus is going down. I don't care how I do it; I am going to rush through and save them. I might actually try now. I am their last hope, and if I do nothing, then all is lost.

Despite the cramps forming on my side, and the screaming pain in my legs, and the burning pain of gasping for breath in my lungs, I was sprinting as hard as I could. I could have probably beaten my school's mile time of 4:13 at the pace I was going at. But none of that mattered. All that mattered was that I go back to Camp Half-Blood, and then begin my quest.

I ran towards the elevator and desperately started pressing the buttons. I impatiently paced around gulping in air trying to calm down. I don't even have a game plan! As soon as the elevator opened, I sprinted inside. The ride down took probably less than a minute, but for me it was too long.

When the doors opened, I hopped out. Every single nerve in my body was screaming in protest, but I pushed myself forward. And that was when the growling started.

**A/N: MUAHAHAHAHA! What shall happen to our heroine Cosima? Only one way to find out! REVIEW, review, **_**REVIEW!**_** Again, SO sorry I did not post in like forever. I hoped you liked this chapter! :) Please tell me if you think my OC is a Mary Sue or if the story is predictable, but PLEASE, DON'T FLAME! *cough* you know who you are, and I know too *cough***

**Anyways, I need at least 2 reviews to continue, and first one to review gets this virtual cookie: (: :) yummmm nice and fresh(; **

**Please! Tell me your opinion! I WILL post the next chapter soon, and I made this one extra long because I felt bad, it says what I have is 13 pages right now. Ya...ADD ME ON FACEBOOK! **

**I have 3 fake accounts: Peeta Pie Mellark, Rue Meadows, and Kendra Sorenson...my real Facebook? YA RIGHT! I don't have one...otherwise I would get busted by my parents(; Anyways those awesome book characters need more friends, so ya. And if you already added one of the above mentioned characters, LET ME KNOW! I always love finding Facebook friends on Fanfiction(: **

**Hope you liked my story!**

**Pang...**

**P.s, team Dylan I hate Fang...and I'M GONNA BE IN THE CATCHING FIRE MOVIE! :D **

**P.s AGAIN...Dylan sucks. TEAM PEETA ALL THE FREAKING WAY! :D Then Bracken, then Warren, then Finnick, then somebody else, THEN Dylan. NEVER Fang or any of the Twilight characters.**

**Ya...I think I am done ranting now. WOW! This is ONE LONG Author's Note! Thanks for reading! BYE :D Please remember to review!**

**(: :) THE COOKIE IS WAITING ! :O**


End file.
